Remedy
by jareaujareau
Summary: The solution to getting their minds off of a tough case was always the same.


It was always the same. Sometimes a case would be too much for one of them. One would call the other and late in the night, they would end up in the same hotel room, in each other's arms. It was wet and sweaty and hot and intimate.

Usually, Derek would call Emily. He would barely say three words before she knew what he was getting at. She'd tell him that she would be there as soon as she could, and she would wait until she knew that every member of the team was asleep. Then she would slip out of her hotel room and sneak down the hallway, gently tapping on Derek's door to let him know that she was there. The tall man would answer the door and let the brunette in. He would offer her a drink, which she would object to, as he had already made it, and the day had been long and hard. They would dance around the fact that Emily had only come for one thing. They would make small talk and continue drinking until one of them couldn't take it anymore.

Within twenty minutes of her being there, Emily would end up in Derek's arms. Derek's lips would capture hers, and their kisses would deepen until neither of them could breathe anymore. Derek would take their separation as a chance to get her undressed, and he would pull her shirt over her head. He would take a few seconds to appreciate her breasts, large and beautiful. He would play with them through Emily's bra, which was always lace and clearly expensive. As Emily would let out a moan, Derek would reach back and unclip her bra, letting her breasts free.

Derek would pay special attention to each breast, taking them into his hands, squeezing them, pinching her nipples. He would suck on them, gaining encouragement as Emily's moans were the only sound that he could hear. After a minute or two, Emily would start to get impatient. She would hint at this by reaching for his t-shirt, and pulling it over his head. This forced him to break contact with her breasts, and he knew that she was urging him to move on.

They would be quick in removing the rest of their clothing, and they would remain quiet, moans and the sound of lips combining with skin being the only noises in the room. It wouldn't be long before Derek was on top of her, running his hand up and down his thick cock. It was rare for Emily to be on top; she tended to want more control when cases got to her. But since she was better at compartmentalizing, it was usually Derek that called her. This was their way of getting over a difficult case. Some drowned themselves in scotch, Emily and Derek drowned themselves in each other.

Derek would play with her cunt for a few seconds, his fingers teasing her clit. She would moan loudly and push her hips up against him as Derek would guide his cock into her opening. Emily would gasp and moan, and Derek would give her time to adjust to his size. She would let him know when she was ready for him to move, and he would bury himself inside of her, leaning down to place soft kisses all over her skin. It would start off slow, in attempt to build up the pleasure. They would gradually speed up the pace as Derek would suck on her skin, and Emily would close her eyes so she didn't have to watch him. This was an unspoken agreement, something they never discussed outside of the two hour window that they were together. But she knew that this wasn't about feelings. This was just a way of getting over emotional cases, and they both knew that. But if she allowed herself to watch him, to look at him, Emily knew that she would start to get feelings for him. And that was the last thing that she wanted.

Their speed would increase, and Derek's grunts and Emily's moans and whines would fill the room. Derek would thrust into her, his hands wandering her small body. They usually ended up in her hair, or on her breasts. Emily would reach her peak first, because Derek was a gentleman and made sure that her needs were taken care of before his. He would hold off until he was sure that she had ridden out her orgasm, and he would give her another one before he came. After her second climax, Derek would reach his, spilling his seed inside of her. Emily was on the pill, something they actually had discussed, so he knew that it was safe for them to have sex without a condom.

Derek would pull out of her, and lie next to her. He was able to read her and tell whether or not she was up for another round. The second round of the night, they would usually do it with Emily on all fours, with Derek pounding into her from behind. Once he had made her come once more, he would pull out of her and lay her down. He would find himself in between her thighs, sucking and licking and kissing. His fingers would find their way inside of her, one at first, then two. He would pump his fingers in and out of her, slowly, then quickly, as he sucked and nibbled on her clit. Emily would moan loudly, thrusting her hips up toward him as she begged for more. Within seconds, he would have her muscles clenching around his fingers, and her hands gripping the sheets. She would moan his name, loud, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear her through the thin walls. They would lie in the bed, silent, as Emily waited to come down from her high and for her breathing to slow.

Within two minutes of her last climax, she would get out of bed. Emily would find her clothes and put them back on, not saying a word to Derek as she redressed. She would take a look in the mirror, ensuring that she was presentable in case she ran in to anyone in the hallway. As she would step out of the bathroom, she would give Derek a small smile.

"Goodnight, Derek." She would tell him as she left his room, going back to hers. Derek would lie there, watching her every move. There were definitely some feelings floating around the room, but he would never say anything.

It was always the same.


End file.
